Harry Potter and the Year of Anger and Betrayal
by firebirdsareimportant
Summary: postootp HarryDaphne other ships Powerful!Grey!Angry!Harry Manipulative!Dumbledore takes place during summer before sixth year through the sixth year. not very good at summaries.


A/N: I think its pretty obvious I don't own Harry Potter. If i did i would be rich and life would be better.

Chapter 1

It was late at night at #4 Privet Drive. A young man lay alone in the smallest bedroom of the house, staring at the ceiling, an expression of guilt, pain and anger on his face. You see Harry Potter was an angry young man, angry with his Headmaster, and the wizarding world. He was not a normal young man, you see, because he was a wizard. He was angry with his Headmaster because of the secrets the Headmaster kept. They had played a role in the loss of his godfather, Sirius, being killed.

Harry was unable to sleep as guilt and grief threatened to consume him. With the lost of his godfather he had the lost the last true family he had. His parents were murdered when he was one and now he found out he had to murder or be murdered. The words 'either must die at the hand of the other neither can live while the other survives' constantly haunted his thoughts. Harry then saw an owl swoop in through the window. It was his owl Hedwig back from his friend Hermione with a note from her. He picked it up and began to read. It read

_Dear Harry,_

How are the Dursleys treating you? I can't wait until we get our Owls can you? I hope I did well on them. Any idea on how you did? I sent the book that you asked for. If I may ask why are you interested in blood wards? They're dangerous and complicated and you really shouldn't be messing with them. Write back as soon as you can, please and tell me how you're feeling about you know whose death. I've read that it's important for you to open up.

_Love, _

_Hermione_

Harry angrily threw the letter into the wastebasket. She always had to insist on asking how she was feeling when she had no idea how it felt. It wasn't something you could read about and just expect to understand. He decided to pick up the book, Blood Wards and their Uses and began to read. He was looking for a way that he could leave Privet Drive without losing the protection of the blood wards. He soon found a potion that simply needed his and his aunts blood that was could be kept where the wards where. With this discovery he vowed to talk to his aunt in the morning after his Uncle left.

Because of the threats of the Order the Dursleys were leaving him alone this summer. This suited Harry because this way he didn't have to deal with them or their taunts. He slowly closed his eyes and slept for the first time in days without dreaming of Sirius falling through the veil.

The next morning Harry woke up feeling refreshed for the first time in days. He looked at his clock. It read 10:30. Realizing he had an hour till his Uncle Vernon left for Grunnings he decided to think about how he was going to approach his Aunt. He knew where he would go after he left. He had received a note from Gringrott telling him he needed to come due to Sirius's Will and other matters. Knowing Sirius there was probably going to be something in his will to help out Harry.

After about an hour Harry went downstairs to find that his Aunt Petunia was sitting at the kitchen table. He approached her carefully and asked, "Aunt Petunia can I talk to you?"

"What do you want?" she snapped at him briskly. "Well you see I found a way to power the blood protection on the house without me having to live with you and still allow me and you guys protection," Harry said worriedly hoping she'd listen.

"And how would you too that?" she asked curious. Harry quickly replied, " Well it involves a potion with a few drops of my blood and one with both of our blood. As long as my blood is in the house then the blood protection is still being recharged without me having to be here at all and as long as I have the other one I receive protection from the wards."

"Alright fine let's get this over with. The sooner you're gone the better. You won't be coming back will you?" "Not if I can bloody help it," Harry said grimacing. After preparing the potions Harry grabbed his trunk and took out his invisibility cloak. He then slipped out the door with his trunk and put his invisibility cloak on him. He knew that Mad-Eye never had duty during the day. When he saw whom the guard was he burst out laughing. It was Dung, lying on the ground out cold with Firewhiskey bottles surrounding him. 'They really should have someone else guard me than him. He's just too easy to get by' Harry thought with an internal chuckle.

As he made his way to the street curb he slipped off his cloak after checking there were no muggles around. Then he held out his wand in order to flag down the Knight Bus. Then the conductor said, "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Were do you need to go." "The Leaky Cauldron please," Harry said visibly annoyed. The conductor told him how much it would cost and Harry shoved some gold in his hands.

Soon they were in London and before Harry knew it they had stopped. Harry quickly grabbed his trunk and got off the bus. He entered the Leaky Cauldron and said to Tom the barman remembering his previous visits, "Tom I need a room for a couple of nights and please don't tell anyone I'm here," he said sliding the amount of gold on the counter. "Of coarse Mr. Potter, right this way please." He showed Harry his room, handed him his key and left.

Harry laid down on the bed and began to think about what he was doing. Did he really want to cross Dumbledore and his Order of Fried Turkey. After deciding that he did want to do this in order to finally free himself from Dumbledork's manipulating arse he grabbed his invisibility cloak and decided to leave his things in the room and head to Gringrott to take care of his business.

As he walked to the entranced to Diagon Alley to tap the bricks, he decided to pull on his cloak to help get through without anyone recognizing him at all. As he made his way through the crowds he stared through the various thinking about all the times he'd been here before. It felt to finally have some measure of freedom and with a start he realized this was the first time he'd been out of Dumbledore's control. Harry got to the entrance of Gringrott and slipped off his cloak.

He walked up to the counter and upon recognizing the goblin at the counter said, " Hello Griphook. I received a letter from Gringrott requesting my presence for Sirius Black's will."

"Of coarse Mr. Potter. I will escort you to Director Hayden. May I ask how you recognized me? Not many wizards would have remembered a goblin from six years ago if even at all." " Well I have a memory for faces and you were the first goblin I ever met so the memory stuck with me." " Very well, follow me please."

He led Harry in a large room with a goblin sitting in one of the chairs. He was, Harry assumed the director. Hayden then told Harry to sit down. "Good, Good you are finally able to show up. The first order of business is Sirius's will. He was a great man and will be sorely missed. He left you everything on the condition that you don't get angry at him for what you may find out and that you sign the adoption papers he had drawn up before his death."

"Of coarse I'll sign the adoption papers. I would proud to be able to call Sirius my father. May I ask what I may get angry over Director? " "Oh please call me Hayden. Griphook informed me you recognized him form your time here six years ago. This is very rare and it seems the rumors about are true." "Excuse me, but what rumors Hayden."

"Only that you have befriended a house elf, a werewolf, a half-giant and are acquainted with a centaur. Now on to business again, these are the emancipation papers that you will need to sign. From now on your name is Harry James Potter-Black. After you sign these papers you will be able to claim your position of Head of the House of Potter, Black, Monroe, Seldon and Draven. The Seldon and Draven lines are from your mother's side. Since she was the first witch born in these lines for quite some time she was able to claim them, however circumstances forced her into hiding and she was unable to lay claim."

"Okay, but what do I need to do to claim these lines," Harry asked curious. " You only need to try on the signet rings of these lines. If they accept you then they will become one ring. After that you only need to say the name of the house and that ring will show. Only yourself and anyone you tell at the time will be able to see the rings. Would you like to try them on? Think this over as there are responsibilities that come with it such as having to attend balls and you will have votes on the Wizengamot." Hayden told Harry.

Harry after a few moments of thinking it over thought 'On the one hand the added responsibilities are going to be a problem but on the other hand the political power it will give me should be worth it.' "Yes, I would like to try on the rings Hayden if that is alright." "Very well Mr. Potter place them on your right ring finger one by one. If they are accepted they will glow." Harry did as he said and soon realized that all the rings glowed. He then decided to test out the ring by changing the ring from the black ring, which was a crest with a grim on it to the Potter ring which was a dragon surrounding a lion."

"Very good Mr. Potter. Now because of the acceptance of your lineage there is something you should know. The Potter line is a direct descendent of Gryffindor, the Seldon line Ravenclaw, the Monroe line distantly related to Hufflepuff, however as the first male in the lineage you lay a greater claim and finally the Draven line is a descendant from Slytherin. There are 3 rituals to be undergone if you want to try for these lines. Should you choose to do this and should they judge your worthy you will be given ancient and truly remarkable gifts. Do you still wish to try? The rituals are a test of blood, magic, and then will be judged worthy."

Harry instinctively knew that his decisions would change everything. He'd worked hard to maintain his Gryffindor Golden Boy image and keep people from seeing the real him. He had often wanted to curse the others into oblivion. With this however he would be able to make a difference in the wizarding world. He would also gain knowledge that could help him defeat Voldemort. It was a difficult choice and one that would show some the true him. He firmly disagreed with many of Dumbledore's ideas. He felt that the dangerous Death Eaters should be killed and that during a war if you couldn't do anything else then it was fine to kill in self-defense. Dumbledork believed that everyone deserved a second, then third and so on chance in life.

Harry had realized early on that subtle lying and easy manipulating could help him out. In primary school he was the top of his class and he had managed to convince the Head of the school not to send home his true results after being punished the first time by the Dursleys. He had told the gullible fool that he was so glad to have been taking in by the Dursleys that he didn't want to seem like he was better than Dudley.

The only reason why he had the sorting hat place him in Gryffindor was because he realized it would be easier to hide out there from others. It had been correct when it said he'd have done well in Slytherin but when it saw his reason for wanting Gryffindor it decided on the spot to put him there. He was a true Slytherin, ambitious to a fault, a good blackmailer and manipulator. His years with the Dursleys had taught him how to be these things.

After taking time to weight all his options he nodded and said with a slight smile "Yes I wish to try." Hayden then led him down a hidden hallway and to an old cart with Harry only hoping that he was making the right decisions. He soon realized that it would be a long wait.

HHaHHHHaa


End file.
